A la quête des éléments
by Sha3003
Summary: Lors de la bataille contre Jadis, les narniens reçoivent l'aide d'Evangeline, une fille d'Eve arrivée quelques années auparavant. Celle-ci est ensuite invitée à rester à Cair Paravel mais décide de partir bien vite. Son retour ne se fait que 3 ans plus tard dans des circonstances inquiétantes, et c'est à ce moment-là que l'aventure commence.
1. Et la bataille fit rage

_C'est la première fois que je publie sur ce site alors je suis un peu stressée! Mais j'espère que vous allez aimer l'histoire. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que je dois améliorer, les critiques sont toujours constructives!_

Les deux armées se faisaient face, prêtes à combattre et à gagner. Peter Pevensie faisait face à Jadis, la Sorcière Blanche, du haut de son pur sang à la robe blanche immaculée. Il attendait qu'elle lance l'assaut, il n'avait, en aucun cas, envie de donner le coup d'envoi. Après quelques minutes interminables, l'armée de Jadis avança en direction de l'armée d'Aslan. Peter prit une profonde respiration puis leva son épée droit devant.

-Pour Narnia et pour Aslan, clama-t-il.

Son cheval partit au galop et il fut suivit par ses soldats, tous prêts à mourir pour que les Narniens triomphent. Peter craignait de ne pas gagner la bataille ou pire que l'un de ses frères et sœurs soit blessé. Après tout, il était censé les protéger. Il abaissa son casque et se prépara à rentrer en contact avec l'armée de la Sorcière.

Au loin, Evangeline voyait que la bataille avait déjà commencé, elle craignait le pire. Il fallait qu'elle soit là pour les aider à accomplir la Prophétie. Il était dit _« Un enfant arraché à sa terre aidera les deux fils d'Adam et les deux filles d'Eve de son sang et de ses glaives »_. Elle voyait tout depuis le ciel, elle était sur le dos d'un griffon doré. Une fois au-dessus du champs de bataille, le volatile piqua et entama une descente rapide avant de déposer la jeune fille en plein vol et de repartir.

Evangeline atterrit sur ses jambes et eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'un minotaure lui asséna un coup de hache qu'elle évita in extremis. Elle le tua en quelques coups puis continua à tuer les ennemis de Narnia. Du haut de la falaise, Edmund observait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Qui était cette fille qui tuait tous ceux qu'elle trouvait sur son passage ? Elle se déplaçait avec aisance et assénait ses coups avec rapidité et précision.

-C'est la Princesse Evangeline, une grande guerrière. Elle est aussi une fille d'Eve, lui informa un faune qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Edmund était bouche bée. Alors cette fille venait de son monde ? Soudain, il fut tiré de ses pensées car son frère ordonna qu'ils se retirent vers les rochers. Il allait devoir combattre à partir de maintenant.

Le combat faisait rage et il y avait de très nombreuses victimes. Evangeline ne savait même pas où se trouvaient les héros de la Prophétie au milieu de cette cohue. Elle essayait de les chercher des yeux tout en combattant et ce ne fut pas un succès, elle eut à peine le temps d'esquiver une flèche qui lui écorcha la joue avant de tuer un nain.

-Attention !

Elle se retrouva propulser à terre, sous la brutalité du choc elle se cogna l'arrière de la tête. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus se trouvait sur elle. Il allait lui adresser la parole quand elle se releva, le poussant sur le côté et le sauvant d'une attaque venant d'un minotaure. Elle leva ses deux épées et lui asséna des coups en tournant sur elle-même avant de lui donner le coup fatal. Peter la détailla, elle avait de longs cheveux lisses et jais qui lui tombaient dans le bas du dos et volaient au gré de ses mouvements ainsi que des yeux noirs. Sa tête était orné d'un serre tête en cuir tressé. Sa tenue était une longue robe rouge semblable à celles que portaient ses sœurs et une longue cape aussi rouge que sa robe où était brodé un lion, sans doute en l'honneur d'Aslan, pensa-t-il.

-Vous devriez faire attention, Votre Majesté, lui conseilla-t-elle.

-Je pourrais te faire la même remarque, riposta Peter.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'élança en direction de la Sorcière Blanche qui était toujours sur son char, tiré par deux ours polaires. Peter essaya de l'en empêcher mais un guépard s'élança sur lui, l'obligeant à combattre. Evangeline leva ses épées pour attaquer Jadis quand un ours brun lui fonça dessus, la projetant une nouvelle fois au sol. Elle fut sonnée quelques secondes mais se redressa en entendant un rugissement qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre milles.

-Aslan, murmura-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

D'autres Narniens apparurent, près à combattre et elle put reconnaître les sœurs Pevensie. Elle se releva puis vit Peter et Jadis combattre. Le futur Grand Roi tomba à terre, sur le dos et la Sorcière lui planta une épée dans son épaule droite. La jeune guerrière courut jusqu'à Jadis et lui asséna quelques coups qu'elle contra à chaque fois. Effugere, l'une de ses deux épées, glissa de sa main gauche, elle jura puis prit Potestatem, son autre épée, à deux mains pour y mettre plus de puissance.

Tout d'un coup, elle sentit une vive douleur dans le bas de son ventre. Elle baissa les yeux et vit une lame qui venait de derrière et la transperçait. Elle entendit Peter dire « Non ! » puis elle tomba à genoux avant de s'écrouler sur le côté. Aslan surgit et sauta sur Jadis l'entraînant quelques mètre plus loin pour la tuer. Peter s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui prit la main, ne sachant quoi faire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi concerné par le sort de cette fille, sans doute parce qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois.

Lucy arriva en courant, sa petite flasque à la main, suivie de Susan. Lucy se mit à genoux près d'Evangeline et fit tomber une goutte de son remède miracle dans sa bouche entrouverte.

-Où est Edmund, demanda Susan, inquiète de ne pas voir son frère.

-Oh, Edmund, dit Peter en se relevant.

-Vous pouvez y aller je me charge d'elle, leur dit Aslan en arrivant.

Les Pevensie partirent à la recherche d'Edmund et Evangeline reprit conscience quelques secondes plus tard.

-Aslan ! Est-ce que…

-Oui, tu as accomplie ta mission.

Cette nouvelle la fit sourire et elle passa ses bras autour du cou du lion avant de l'enlacer. Elle ne vivait que pour cette Prophétie depuis un peu plus de 3 ans et elle s'était entraînée sans relâche aux côtés d'Aslan.

Le lendemain, au château de Cair Paravel, c'était un grand jour. Le jour du couronnement. Tous les Narniens s'étaient réunis car ce jour mettait fin au règne impitoyable de Jadis, la Sorcière Blanche. Evangeline se tenait dans la foule et attendait le début de la cérémonie. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux après une nuit de repos. Elle soupira, satisfaite que cette guerre soit terminée. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu une robe cobalt composée de fins voiles dont les manches étaient longues et larges. Elle portait aussi un fin serre-tête en argent simplement posé sur sa tête.

La cérémonie débuta et les futurs souverains de Narnia prirent place en face de leur trône. Aslan les sacra chacun leur tour tandis que M. Tumnus leur donnait leur couronne, ensuite ils s'assirent sous les acclamations des Narniens.

-Longue vie au roi Peter, longue vie au roi Edmund, longue vie à la reine Susan, longue vie à la reine Lucy, clamèrent tous les sujets en chœur et en applaudissant.

Evangeline croisa le regard de Peter et lui sourit légèrement, un sourire auquel il répondit. Après tout, cette fille lui avait sauvé la vie et l'avait aidé à sauver Narnia.

Un peu plus tard, Evangeline marchait dans les jardins du château quand Aslan et Peter se dirigèrent vers elle.

-Peter, j'aimerais te présenter officiellement la Princesse Evangeline.

-Aslan ! Je ne suis pas une princesse, ronchonna-t-elle.

-Le peuple narnien te considère comme telle.

-Peu importe… Ravie de vous rencontrer, Votre Majesté, dit-elle en faisant la révérence.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire de m'appeler « Votre Majesté », Peter conviendra très bien. Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

-Qu'est-il arrivé au tutoiement ?

-Et bien, vous êtes une princesse, commença-t-il sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

-Ceci n'a aucun sens étant donné que vous êtes Grand Roi.

Ils furent rejoints par les trois autres enfants Pevensie. Aslan fit les présentation avant d'être brusquement enlacé par Lucy, ce qui les firent tous sourire.

-Vas-tu séjourner au château, s'enquit Susan.

-Je ne sais pas, il faut que je reprenne mon entraînement.

-Oh allez ! S'il te plaît, la supplia Lucy en lui tenant la main.

-Dans ce cas, je pense que je peux rester quelques jours.

-Ceci est une bonne solution, et ton entraînement peut attendre quelques temps Eva, lui dit Aslan en s'en allant.

-Aslan ! Attends-moi, je dois te parler.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la plage tout en cherchant comment formuler sa phrase, elle ne voulait pas être impoli.

-Et bien, je t'écoute mon enfant.

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que je pourrais rentrer chez moi ?

-Ton devoir ici n'est pas encore accompli. Lorsque le temps sera venu, tu trouveras la porte de sortie par toi-même, lui expliqua le lion.

-Mais Aslan, ma seule vocation était de vaincre Jadis, comme le disait la Prophétie, maintenant je ne leur sers plus à rien.

-Tu te trompes. Tu es la princesse guerrière des Narniens, ils auront toujours besoin de toi, ici à Cair Paravel. Maintenant, je dois m'en aller. Souviens-toi bien que tu portes l'espoir.

Evangeline regarda Aslan partir avant de se diriger vers le château. La fête battait de son plein, les Narniens n'avaient pas été aussi heureux depuis un siècle. Cette vue fit sourire Evangeline qui ne vit pas Peter approcher.

-M'accorderez-vous cette danse, lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant son bras.

-Avec plaisir !

Elle posa son bras autour de celui du Grand Roi et il la guida jusqu'à la piste de danse où un air calme et enchanteur raisonnait. Evangeline avait toujours pensé que les mélodies narniennes étaient les meilleures qui puissent exister. Peter posa l'une de ses mains sur sa taille et de l'autre prit son autre main. Elle passa son bras libre autour de son épaule et posa sa main sur son cou. Elle était gênée par tant de proximité car Peter était un très beau jeune homme et en plus, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de contact rapproché. Lui aussi était un peu gêné, il se sentait attiré, d'une façon inexplicable, par cette fille qui avait surgit de nulle part. Il la trouvait très belle dans sa robe, elle semblait tout d'un coup fragile et ressemblait plus à une princesse qu'à une guerrière. Il s'éclaircit doucement la voix avant de briser le silence qui régnait entre eux.

-Alors, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous à Narnia ?

-Depuis un peu près 4 ans maintenant, mais je vous en prie, tutoyez-moi.

-Seulement si vous le faîtes aussi, négocia-t-il.

-Très bien, si tu y tiens, céda-t-elle avec un peu de difficulté.

-Et tu t'es entraînée pendant tout ce temps, demanda-t-il.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, quand je suis arrivée Jadis régnait déjà, Aslan m'a confiée à des centaures pour que je suive un entraînement qui me permettrait de vous aider à accomplir la Prophétie.

Lorsque le bal fut terminé, Susan accompagna Evangeline jusqu'à la chambre qui lui était assignée. La douce reine ouvrit la porte et entra, suivie par son invitée. La chambre était chaleureuse, les murs étaient peints d'un jaune qui tirait vers le orange. Il y avait une petite cheminée où un feu était allumé, une coiffeuse, un bureau près d'une bibliothèque et un grand lit à baldaquin recouvert d'une couverture rouge qui était brodée d'un lion doré. Près de la cheminée se trouvaient aussi deux fauteuils et une table basse.

-Nous avons déjà fait amener tes affaires, elles sont dans l'armoire, l'informa Susan. Mais si tu as besoin d'une nouvelle robe, préviens-moi, je serai ravie de t'en faire une !

-Je te remercie Susan, tu es un ange, la remercia Evangeline.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Bon, je vais te laisser, passe une bonne nuit ! Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans la chambre au fond du couloir à gauche, dit la Pevensie en sortant de la chambre qu'elle referma derrière elle.

Evangeline regarda autour d'elle et remarqua une porte qui menait à sa salle de bain personnelle qui était faite de marbre. Elle y entra et se posta devant le lavabo où pendait un grand miroir. Elle retira son serre-tête, le posa délicatement sur le comptoir du lavabo et rinça son visage à l'eau tiède. Ensuite, elle alla de nouveau dans sa chambre, enleva sa robe qu'elle posa sur la chaise de sa coiffeuse et ouvrit l'armoire pour y sortir une robe de chambre en coton blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux tibias. Elle s'assit en face de sa coiffeuse et se démêla rapidement les cheveux avant de se lever pour fermer les rideaux des deux grandes fenêtres de sa chambre et se coucher. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.


	2. La fuite

Voilà mon second chapitre! J'espère que vous allez aimer! Au faite, je ne possède pas Narnia ni les personnages.

Quelques jours plus tard, Evangeline fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil. Elle avait oublié de fermer les rideaux la veille, en soupirant elle se leva doucement et s'étira. Son séjour à Cair Paravel se déroulait à merveille. Les Pevensie étaient très gentils avec elle. Elle aimait beaucoup parler avec Susan, jouer avec Lucy et s'entraîner avec Edmund. Mais elle ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec Peter, les seuls moments où ils se voyaient c'était pendant les repas ou alors ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Evangeline ne savait pas si elle devait être contrariée ou soulagée. Elle avait peur d'avoir développé quelques sentiments à l'égard du Grand Roi et se sentait gênée chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard.

La jeune guerrière se prépara pour le petit-déjeuner et descendit à la salle à manger. Elle fut un peu surprise de voir que le seul des souverains présent était Peter. Il lisait un livre sur l'histoire narnienne et semblait concentré. Elle se plaça à sa place habituelle, attirant l'attention du jeune homme.

-Bonjour, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Bonjour. Ce n'est rien, est-ce un bon livre, s'enquit-elle alors qu'une assiette était placée devant elle par une servante.

-Oui, ça m'aide à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé à Narnia avant le règne de Jadis. Je ne pourrais jamais gouverner un pays que je ne connais pas.

-Tu n'as pas tord, dit-elle en souriant.

La grande porte s'ouvrit faisant place à Lucy qui courut jusqu'à sa place, serrant Evangeline puis Peter dans ses bras au passage.

-Quelle belle journée, s'exclama-t-elle. Et si nous allions à la plage ?

-Oh oui ! Demandons à Susan et Edmund dès qu'ils arriveront, proposa Evangeline un grand sourire affiché à ses lèvres.

Peter ne dit rien, il observa Evangeline. Elle ne souriait pas souvent comme ça, seule Lucy et plus rarement Edmund ou Susan pouvait la faire sourire de cette façon. Ils s'étaient tous attachés à la princesse, même lui, il devait l'admettre. Il était un peu jaloux de la façon dont son frère et ses sœurs illuminaient le visage d'Evangeline, il n'y arrivait jamais. Il soupira doucement et vit Susan entrer, suivie d'Edmund qui semblait encore endormi.

-Edmund ! Susan ! Que diriez-vous d'une ballade sur la plage, demanda Evangeline.

-Dîtes oui s'il vous plaît, les supplia la cadette. On va bien s'amuser !

En fin de compte, ils acceptèrent et le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur même si Peter était un peu silencieux.

Ils avaient décidé de pique-niquer sur la plage et étaient donc partis du château à 11 heures. Le soleil brillait très fort alors ils s'abritèrent sous un arbre pour déjeuner.

-Eva, et si on allait nager après, proposa Lucy après avoir fini son sandwich.

-Ce serait ennuyeux de mouiller la superbe robe que tu portes aujourd'hui, dit l'interpellée, ce qui fit soupirer la vaillante reine.

-Tu devrais arrêter de fréquenter Susan, tu parles comme elle !

-Hey, s'indigna Susan avant de rigoler.

Les autres rigolèrent aussi puis ils changèrent de sujet de conversation. Ils se demandaient s'il existait d'autres pays comme Narnia par delà l'océan. De la plage, ils ne voyaient qu'une petite île, celle de Galma.

-J'ai quelques fois entendu parler d'un pays où vivrait Aslan, dit Eva avant d'avaler un grain de raisin. Toutefois, personne n'en est jamais revenu pour le confirmer.

-Si ça se trouve ce pays n'est qu'une légende, conjectura Edmund.

-Je suis sûre que non, objecta Lucy. Il faut bien qu'Aslan aille quelque part quand il disparaît.

Eva haussa les épaules. Edmund se leva, il voulait explorer la forêt. Lucy le suivit, excitée à l'idée de découvrir quelque chose. Peter leur dit de faire attention puis les deux plus jeunes Pevensie partirent. Susan s'allongea sur le sable chaud pour se relaxer, Peter lisait toujours son livre sur l'histoire de Narnia et Eva observait la mer. Il n'y avait pas de bateau à Narnia alors elle n'avait jamais pu aller en mer.

-Eva, l'appela doucement Peter.

Elle se redressa, surprise qu'il utilise son diminutif. Surprise même qu'il lui adresse la parole. Elle tourna quand même son visage vers Peter pour lui signaler qu'elle l'écoutait.

-D'où est-ce que tu venais avant d'arriver ici ?

-De Chester, c'est près du Pays de Galle si je me souviens bien… Après quelques temps à Narnia, des détails de notre vie s'effacent, expliqua-t-elle devant le regard surpris de Peter. Et toi, enfin vous ?

-De Fichley, ensuite nous sommes partis à la campagne lors des bombardements.

-Quels bombardements, demanda la brune surprise et inquiète à la fois.

-Et bien, ceux causés par l'armée allemande ! Tu sais le Blitz ?

Il arrêta de parler quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi il parlait. Il ferma son livre après avoir mit un marque-page puis le posa à ses côtés.

-De quelle année viens-tu au juste ?

-1937 et toi ?

-1940, répondit-il.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une guerre, demanda Eva.

-Oui, acquiesça le Grand Roi. C'est la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

-Par Aslan, souffla-t-elle. Et est-ce qu'elle est bientôt finie ? Qui a gagné ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ca faisait un an qu'elle avait commencé quand nous sommes arrivés ici.

-Au faite, vous êtes arrivés ici comment ?

-Lucy a découvert une armoire qui menait à Narnia.

Il lui raconta toute l'histoire. Leur voyage jusqu'à la demeure du professeur Kirke, la méchante gouvernante, leur ennui, leur cache-cache, tout. Evangeline avait ainsi appris que le temps ne fonctionnait plus quand ils étaient à Narnia, ça la soulageait. Au début, elle avait eu peur que ses parents la recherchent désespérément. Et puis, Peter lui demanda comment elle avait découvert Narnia.

-Et bien, j'étais à mon école dans la bibliothèque. Je cherchais un livre quand j'ai entendu une sorte de rugissement, puis j'ai vu quelque chose passer. Je l'ai suivi et ça m'a guidé jusqu'à une fenêtre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai ouverte mais je l'ai fait et en regardant dedans, je vis que je n'étais plus au 3ème étage de mon école mais qu'il y avait devant moi un pays enneigé. Je ne pouvais pas grimper alors j'ai pris une chaise, je suis passée par la fenêtre et j'ai atterri à Narnia. Ensuite Aslan m'a trouvé, et puis tu connais le reste de l'histoire, finit Eva en adressant un petit sourire à Peter.

-Susan ! Peter ! Eva, les appela Edmund.

Les trois se tournèrent vers Edmund qui arriva en courant suivit de Lucy. Les deux explorateurs affichaient de grands sourires.

-Venez ! Nous avons trouvé quelque chose !

-Tu ne viens pas Susan, demanda Eva en se levant.

-Non, les connaissant ça ne doit pas être très intéressant et il faut bien que quelqu'un garde tout ça, répondit-elle.

Eva partit rejoindre Lucy et Edmund suivie par Peter et ils partirent tous les quatre dans la petite forêt de Cair Paravel. Evangeline restait un peu en arrière, ses sourcils étaient froncés et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. C'était comme s'il y avait une force magique qui n'était pas bienveillante dans les alentours.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, lui demanda Peter en remarquant son changement de comportement.

-Non, ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle avant de les rattraper.

Edmund et Lucy les guidèrent jusqu'à une petite chute d'eau qui donnait sur un lac d'eau turquoise. Evangeline sourit avant de plonger dans l'eau et d'éclabousser les autres.

-Venez vite, elle est bonne !

Ils ne se firent pas prier et plongèrent à leur tour puis ils commencèrent à s'éclabousser. Evangeline ne s'était pas amusé comme ça depuis des années, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé de temps avec des humains.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils rentrèrent tous au château en passant par la plage pour récupérer Susan qui s'était endormie. Evangeline avait décidé d'aller s'entraîner un peu alors elle descendit au terrain d'entraînement, son épée Potestatem à la ceinture. Elle fut surprise de voir que Peter s'y trouvait, il s'entraînait seul. Il remarqua sa présence et baissa son épée.

-Que dirais-tu d'un duel, proposa-t-il.

-D'accord, mais sache que je ne me retiendrais pas.

-Moi non plus, dit-il en rigolant doucement.

Ils se postèrent l'un en face de l'autre, épées levées, jambes fléchies, chacun d'entre eux étudiait les mouvements de l'autre. Evangeline s'élança sur lui et l'attaqua en première, il contra son épée puis recula avant de l'attaquer. Leurs épées étaient l'une contre l'autre et chacun luttait pour garder l'avantage quand tout à coup Peter tomba sur le dos. Evangeline avait levé sa jambe et avait crocheté son genou pour le faire tomber par terre. Sous le coup de la surprise, Peter lâcha son épée et Evangeline en profita pour s'asseoir sur ses jambes et poser son arme sur sa gorge.

-Je te coupe la tête et je gagne, dit-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

-Ah ouais ?

Peter prit vivement Evangeline par les épaules et la retourna pour qu'elle se trouve en dessous de lui avant de lui prendre son épée et de la presser contre sa gorge.

-Il ne faut pas baisser sa garde, on a bien du te l'apprendre non, demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Et bien techniquement, j'ai gagné. Tu serais mort si c'était un vrai duel !

-Bon, alors disons match nul.

Il se releva et l'aida à en faire de même. Evangeline le remercia et observa leur main avant de lever lentement les yeux. Peter la regardait d'un regard tellement intense qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de l'embrasser. Il se pencha un peu, ils n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres quand il reprit soudainement conscience de ses actes. Il reprit ses esprits et lui rendit son épée avant de récupérer la sienne qui était au sol et de repartir au château.

Evangeline prit une profonde inspiration avant de poser sa main sur son front. Cette fois, elle en était sûre, elle avait quelques sentiments pour le Grand Roi. Elle soupira longuement avant de se concentrer. Il fallait qu'elle parte de Cair Paravel, au plus tôt. Elle avait décidé d'utiliser son entraînement comme prétexte et de partir le lendemain, à l'aube.

Elle alla rapidement dans sa chambre et se changea pour aller dîner. Elle revêtit une robe semblable à celle qu'elle portait le jour du couronnement sauf qu'elle était jaune, les manches étaient mi-longues. Ses cheveux étaient un peu en bataille alors elle les coiffa en une longue tresse sur le côté qu'elle passa par-dessus son épaule droite. Elle était en retard alors elle sortit de sa chambre et se dépêcha.

Le long du chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger, Evangeline essayait de se donner du courage. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à partir quelques temps en attendant que ses sentiments s'estompent puis elle reviendrait à Cair Paravel. Une fois devant la grande porte, elle prit une profonde inspiration et l'ouvrit. Les quatre souverains étaient déjà présents et attendaient son arrivée pour commencer le dîner. Evangeline s'assit rapidement à côté d'Edmund en essayant d'éviter le regard de Peter. Elle ne voulait pas que l'événement qui avait failli se produire un peu plus tôt, et auquel elle avait réussi à échapper, se produise maintenant. Durant le repas, Peter et Evangeline restèrent silencieux, ne parlant qui si on leur adressait la parole. Le reste du temps ils avaient la tête baissée et l'un jetait des petits coup d'œil à l'autre quand il ne regardait pas.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, dit Evangeline vers la fin du repas.

Elle avait la gorge nouée. En réalité, elle ne voulait pas partir mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sachant que ses sentiments s'intensifieraient et qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de Peter, tôt ou tard.

-Que se passe-t-il, demanda Susan, inquiète.

-Oui, tu as été étrangement silencieuse, renchérit Lucy, les sourcils froncés.

Evangeline ne savait pas du tout comment leur annoncer la nouvelle, elle baissa la tête.

-Je vais devoir m'en aller.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi, demanda Lucy.

Elle prit quelques longues respirations avant de relever la tête. Tous la regardaient avec un visage surpris, tous sauf Peter qui avait l'air blessé, un peu triste.

-J'ai un devoir envers le peuple narnien, il faut que je continue mon entraînement. Il me reste des choses à apprendre, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

-Mais tu peux t'entraîner ici !

Cette fois-ci c'était Edmund qui avait parlé, il était contrarié à l'idée que son amie parte. Lucy avait les larmes aux yeux et luttait pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

-Je reviendrais, je ne pars pas pour toujours. Maintenant, excusez-moi je dois faire mes bagages.

Elle se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, sous les regards médusés des Pevensie qui ne comprenaient plus rien. Evangeline entendit Susan dire « Peter, tu aurais pu intervenir ! » mais celui-ci ne répondit pas.

-Je ne comprends pas, bégaya la plus jeune. Elle ne semblait même pas vouloir partir, elle avait l'air si triste !

-Je vais aller lui parler, dit Susan en se levant.

Elle suivit le chemin qu'avait pris Evangeline quelques minutes plus tôt. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de son invitée, elle entendit de petits sanglots. Susan ouvrit lentement la porte et découvrit Evangeline assise sur l'un des fauteuils placés devant la cheminée. Elle pleurait.

-Eva, l'appela-t-elle doucement. S'il te plaît, dis-moi pourquoi tu pleurs. Que se passe-t-il ?

Susan prit place sur le second fauteuil et attendit patiemment une réponse. Eva ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle ne voulait pas lui avouer la vraie raison de son départ de peur que Susan aille tout raconter à son frère aîné.

-C'est juste que je suis triste de quitter Cait Paravel, mentit-elle. Je considère cet endroit comme ma maison, vous avez tous été tellement gentils.

-Dans ce cas, reste ! Personne ne veut que tu partes.

-Je ne peux pas !

-Pourquoi, demanda Susan.

Aucune réponse. Evangeline rebaissa la tête.

-Est-ce à cause de Peter, l'interrogea Susan en se rappelant qu'il se comportait, lui aussi, bizarrement.

-Oui, avoua Eva.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Rien, c'est moi. Je crois que je l'aime bien. Voilà pourquoi je dois partir. Je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir ce genre de sentiment à l'égard du Grand Roi.

-Si c'est parce que tu penses qu'il ne…

-Non, l'interrompit Eva. Enfin si, mais c'est aussi parce que mon rang ne m'en donne pas le droit.

-Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je pense, reprit Susan après qu'Eva ait secoué la tête, que tu as peur de tes sentiments. Mais tu ne devrais pas !

-Je n'ai pas peur. Comment pourrais-je être apeurée par une chose aussi futile ? Je suis une guerrière je te le rappelle, ajouta Eva.

-Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je pense que partir n'est pas la meilleure solution. Mais mon avis importe peu, dit Susan en se levant. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Susan quitta la chambre laissant Evangeline seule avec ses pensées. Elle se leva et mit quelques unes de ses affaires dans un sac avant de se mettre en robe de chambre et d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla bien avant le lever du soleil. Elle prit un court bain avant de revêtir des vêtements confortables pour le long voyage qui l'attendait. Elle mit une longue robe en coton marron, puis y superposa un petit corset en cuir qui lui servirait de légère armure. Ensuite, elle mit des bottes de cuir qui lui allaient jusqu'aux genoux avant de s'asseoir à son bureau pour écrire une lettre aux Pevensie.

Une demie heure plus tard, la lettre était rédigée et le soleil commençait à se lever. Evangeline devait partir avant qu'ils ne se réveillent et ne tentent de la retenir. Elle quitta sa chambre, son sac de cuir sur le dos et arpenta les couloirs du château avant d'arriver dans le grand hall d'entrée. Elle ouvrit la grande porte et sortit. Le temps était encore frais et humide. Elle marcha une vingtaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter, elle siffla et quelques secondes plus tard, un griffon aux ailes dorés apparut dans le ciel. Il se posa devant elle, elle monta sur son dos et posa son sac devant elle.

-Où souhaitez-vous aller, lui demanda-t-elle.

-A Archenland, s'il vous plaît.

Le griffon hocha la tête avant de s'envoler, il était maintenant trop tard pour retourner en arrière. Evangeline lança un dernier regard à Cair Paravel, sa seule maison depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Narnia. Elle soupira avant de regarder droit devant elle. De toute façon, je reviendrais, ce départ n'est pas définitif, pensa-t-elle.

Si vous avez des questions surtout n'hésitez pas! Et n'hésitez pas non plus à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce qu'il fat améliorer ou ce que vous aimez. J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le troisième chapitre et j'essaierais de le poster dans une semaine.

Bisous, Sha3003


	3. Retour à la maison

_Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard! Et je tiens à remercier meli qui a posté un premier commentaire très encourageant et FolleDingue78 qui m'a conseillée! Donc voici le chapitre 3, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez!_

* * *

Les deux sœurs Pevensie se promenaient dans le jardin du château, leurs pas s'enfonçaient sous une fine couche de neige. C'était le début du mois de mars, l'hiver touchait bientôt à sa fin et les températures étaient moins rudes. Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'Evangeline était partie de Cair Paravel, ne leur laissant qu'une simple lettre leur expliquant qu'elle partait dans les montagnes qui bordaient Archenland pour suivre un entraînement et qu'elle essaierait de leur envoyer des lettres toutes les semaines. Dans sa dernière lettre, elle leur expliquait que son entraînement était achevé et donc, qu'elle pouvait rentrer et qu'elle serait à Cair Paravel deux jours plus tard. Mais elle ne rentra jamais, cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que les Pevensie étaient sans nouvelles. Peter, très inquiet, avait fait envoyé des troupes de recherches mais ce fut sans succès et Lucy craignait le pire pour Evangeline, ne sachant pas si elle était retournée en Angleterre ou si elle était quelque part, blessée ou, pire, morte.

-Susan, est-ce que tu penses qu'Evangeline est rentrée chez elle, demanda Lucy d'une petite voix.

Elle avait grandi maintenant, ses cheveux avaient poussé, ils lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Son visage était un peu moins enfantin. Lucy avait aussi beaucoup mûri sans pour autant perdre sa joie de vivre et sa gentillesse et était très courtisée au grand dam de ses aînés qui essayaient de la protéger. Ils la consdéraient toujours comme la petite fille qu'elle était en débarquant à Narnia.

-Non, Aslan a dit qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminé ce qu'elle devait faire ici.

-J'aimerais tellement qu'elle revienne, ou au moins qu'elle nous donne de ses nouvelles.

-Elle reviendra, elle nous l'a promis, lui assura Susan en posant l'une de ses mains sur le bras de sa cadette.

Des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre dans le couloir et en se retournant les deux reines virent Edmund arriver en courant, le souffle court, les cheveux décoiffés et les joues rouges. Il venait de quitter sa séance d'entrainement quotidien alors il était toujours vêtu de son armure et son épée était accrochée à sa ceinture.

-Que se passe-t-il, lui demanda Susan, inquiète.

-Quelqu'un approche du château à cheval et cette personne semble blessée, expliqua-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-C'est elle ! C'est Evangeline, s'exclama Lucy avec espoir.

-On n'en sait rien, mais il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles chercher ta gourde.

Lucy hocha la tête et partit en courant dans sa chambre, en tenant sa robe pour ne pas tomber. Edmund et Susan partirent ensuite à l'entrée du château où se trouvait déjà Peter qui était sur le point de partir à la rencontre de cet inconnu. Lui aussi était vêtu de son armure mais il n'avait pas son épée.

-Tu penses que c'est elle, demanda Edmund à son frère aîné.

-Je ne sais pas, mais dans tous les cas il faut sauver cette personne.

Ils descendirent les marches et arrivés tout en bas, ils virent le cheval approcher. C'était un pur sang à la robe et à la crinière foncées. La personne blessée avait de longs cheveux noirs qui ondulaient légèrement et portait une tenue maculée de sang. Le cheval s'arrêta et Peter pressa le pas pour partir à la rencontre de cette personne inconnue. Il reconnut Evangeline et son visage devint soudainement pâle. Comment avait-elle fait pour se blesser ? Avait-elle combattu ?

-Evangeline, s'exclamèrent Edmund et Susan en chœur, choqués.

Les trois se précipitèrent vers elle et remarquèrent qu'elle n'était qu'à moitié inconsciente. Du sang sortait de sa bouche, contrastant avec sa peau aussi pâle que la neige. Sa respiration était difficile, courte et rapide, elle avait la tête qui lui tournait. Les deux garçons l'aidèrent à descendre de son cheval et l'allongèrent au sol.

-Est-ce que je suis à Cair Paravel, l'entendirent-ils murmurer.

Sa voix était très faible, presque inaudible.

-Susan, va chercher des infirmières, lui ordonna Peter.

La douce reine obéit. Le ton qu'avait utilisé son aîné n'autorisait pas qu'elle s'oppose à lui, il était autoritaire. Elle monta les marches en courant le plus rapidement qu'elle put tout en évitant de glisser sur les plaques de verglas. Edmund essayait de voir où elle pouvait être blessée mais il ne voyait rien, elle était presque entièrement tâchée de sang, elle en avait même sur les mains et quelques gouttes avaient éclaboussé sur son visage. Sa tenue était composée d'un pantalon d'équitation, d'une chemise blanche en coton recouverte d'un corset en cuir qui avait subit pas mal de dégâts, de bottes d'équitation en cuir marron qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux et d'une longue cape noire dont la capuche était bordée de fourrures.

-Eva, où es-tu blessée, lui demanda-t-il finalement.

-A l'épaule gauche, je crois.

-Est-ce que je peux voir ?

-Oui, marmonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Ne t'endors pas, lui commanda Peter. Eva, regarde-moi, ne dors surtout pas !

Elle cligna des yeux avant de les rouvrir en sentant la main de Peter sur sa joue qui la secouait légèrement. Il sentit que sa peau était gelée et remarqua que ses lèvres étaient légèrement bleues. Edmund la prit par les épaules et la redressa. Elle s'appuya sur Peter, qui la tint entre ses bras pour la garder stable et lui donner de la chaleur, pendant qu'Edmund faisait glisser sa chemise de son épaule pour voir la blessure. Son épaule avait l'air d'avoir été transpercée par une épée et saignait abondamment, il grimaça avant de remonter sa chemise.

-Que s'est-il passé, demanda Peter.

-J'étais sur le chemin... pour Cair Paravel et à la... à la sortie d'une forêt je suis tombée dans une embuscade. Je... me suis battue et c'est là que j'ai été blessée... Je les ai tous tué et puis je me suis... je me suis dépêchée de rentrer avant de perdre connaissance, bégaya Eva d'une voix toujours aussi faible.

La douleur de sa blessure était tellement lancinante qu'elle avait parfois l'impression de ne plus sentir son bras. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Lucy et Susan dévalèrent les escaliers en courant suivies d'une infirmière. Peter fut soulagée de voir que Lucy avait pensé à prendre sa gourde. Une fois en bas des marches, Lucy s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Evangeline et de Peter, ouvrit sa fiole de cristal et versa une goutte du liquide miracle dans la bouche d'Evangeline qui s'évanouit aussitôt dans les bras de Peter.

-Ca va aller maintenant, assura Susan. Elle est saine et sauve.

Ils décidèrent de la mettre à l'infirmerie en attendant que sa chambre soit nettoyée et que les draps soient changés. Seuls Edmund, Susan et Peter se trouvaient dans la pièce, Lucy avait insisté pour s'occuper du ménage dans la chambre d'Eva. Cette dernière avait repris des couleurs mais était toujours inconsciente.

-Je vais réunir des chevaliers et essayer de remonter ses traces avant qu'il ne neige de nouveau, les prévint Edmund avant de quitter la pièce.

Durant leur règne, les Pevensie avaient décidé de se répartir les tâches. Lucy s'occupait du domaine de Cair Paravel et de la santé des chevaliers lors des batailles. Edmund s'occupaient des stratégies guerrières et de leur armée. Susan traitait les problèmes du royaume et entretenait leurs relations avec les autres souverains et pays importants. Peter supervisait le tout et siégeait au conseil.

-Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé, murmura Peter.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la faute d'Archenland, nous sommes alliés et ils sont pacifistes, dit Susan en s'asseyant au pied du lit.

-Mais on ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle aurait très bien pu aller dans un autre pays, s'imagina Peter en parcourant la pièce pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs.

-C'est vrai, mais attendons qu'elle nous explique avant de nous imaginer des choses. Je vais aider Lucy.

Susan se leva et quitta la pièce. Peter prit une chaise, la plaça à côté du lit et s'y assit. Il observa Eva, elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux maintenant. Elle avait changé en trois ans. Tout d'abord, elle avait grandi. Ses cheveux avaient été coupés et lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, ils ondulaient légèrement à cause de l'humidité. Son visage aussi avait changé, il était plus adulte. Il était tellement concentré qu'il sursauta légèrement quand elle commença à bouger. Finalement, elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Peter, bredouilla-t-elle. Je suis à Narnia ?

-Oui, est-ce que ça va mieux ?

-Oui, je vais mieux. Beaucoup mieux même, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer.

-Je suis juste content que tu sois rentrée, on s'est beaucoup inquiétés, dit-il soulagé.

Il avait tellement envie de lui prendre la main pour lui montrer à quel point il tenait à elle mais il se ravisa, elle ne devait pas vraiment apprécier ce genre de contact, surtout si ça venait de lui.

-Je suis contente d'être rentrée aussi, répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

-Est-ce que tu as faim, lui demanda-t-il.

-Non merci, j'ai juste envie d'aller prendre un bain et de me changer, grimaça-t-elle en regardant ses vêtements.

-Oh, Lucy et Susan sont parties préparer ta chambre. Je pense qu'elles doivent avoir fini.

-Génial !

Eva poussa ses couvertures et se leva essayant d'ignorer ses muscles endoloris mais elle perdit l'équilibre. Peter se leva et la rattrapa de justesse.

-Doucement, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Il va te falloir du repos pour récupérer. Tu veux que je t'accompagne, demanda-t-il.

Eva acquiesça, gênée car Peter la tenait par la taille. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, le fait de partir n'avait pas du tout atténué les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Le fait de le revoir les avait même décuplés. Peter l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre, aucun d'eux ne parla.

Une fois devant la porte, Peter l'ouvrit et aida Eva à marcher jusqu'à son lit où elle s'assit. Les deux grandes fenêtres de la pièce étaient ouvertes laissant entrer l'air froid de l'hiver. Peter décida de les fermer pour ne pas qu'Evangeline attrape froid. En se retournant, il remarqua qu'elle fixait l'une de ses épées qui était posée sur son bureau.

-Nous n'avons pas pu retrouver l'autre.

-Elle s'est brisée lorsque je combattais. Alors même si je la trouvais, elle ne me servirait à rien, expliqua Eva avec une voix triste.

-Et pourquoi ça, s'enquit Peter, curieux.

-Et bien, elle était magique. C'était un cadeau qu'Aslan m'a donné à mon arrivée.

-Il pourrait la réparer, proposa Peter en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Je ne pense pas que ça marcherait, murmura-t-elle, la tête baissée.

-Où étais-tu passée pendant un an, demanda soudainement Peter après quelques secondes de silence.

-J'étais à Archenland mais tu le savais, je l'ai dit dans mes lettres, répondit-elle confuse.

-Non, tu nous as envoyé une lettre dans laquelle tu disais rentrer bientôt et ensuite, tu as disparu pendant un an.

-C'est impossible, je ne suis partie que deux ans.

-Trois, la corrigea-t-il. Tu es partie pendant trois ans, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, non, balbutia-t-elle, troublée. Mais comment ai-je pu oublié toute une année de ma vie ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ecoute, repose-toi, on en reparlera plus tard.

Eva hocha lentement la tête, elle sentait déjà la migraine venir. Peter se leva et quitta la chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Elle soupira avant de se lever et de se diriger dans la salle de bain où la baignoire avait déjà été remplie d'eau chaude. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements de rechange dans son armoire. Elle choisit une simple robe bleu pâle aux manches longues qu'elle plaça sur une chaise près de la baignoire. Elle se déshabilla et s'allongea rapidement dans l'eau chaude pour échapper au froid qui régnait dans le château à cause de l'hiver.

Elle se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé pour que les Pevensie soient sans nouvelles d'elle et qu'elle disparaisse pendant une année entière. Surtout à Archenland, quelqu'un l'aurait forcément reconnue et l'aurait soit ramenée à Cair Paravel ou aurait prévenu les rois et reines qu'elle avait été aperçue. Alors où était-elle allée ? Si ça se trouve quelqu'un l'avait enlevée mais dans ce cas, pourquoi la relâcher maintenant ? Tant de réflexion empira son mal de tête. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se tracasser. Après tout, elle était en vie et de retour à Cair Paravel. C'est tout ce qui compte, pensa-t-elle.

Une fois habillée et coiffée, Evangeline alla rejoindre les Pevensie dans la salle à manger. Elle avait décidé de ne pas attacher ses cheveux pour qu'ils sèchent bien et plaça simplement un serre-tête argenté sur le haut de sa tête. Elle adorait ce serre-tête, il lui avait été offert par une dryade lorsqu'elle avait séjourné à Owlwood, un bois situé au Nord-Ouest de Cair Paravel, avec les centaures qui l'entraînaient. Cette dryade lui avait annoncé que ce serre-tête serait un signe de loyauté et de courage envers les Narniens et que ceux-ci la considéreraient comme leur princesse. Evangeline grimaça en se rappelant le nombre de fois où des Narniens l'avaient appelée "princesse" et où elle leur avait dit de l'appeler simplement « Eva » comme tout le monde le faisait. Arrivée devant la salle à manger, elle y entra et remarqua qu'Edmund n'était pas encore arrivé. Eva s'assit à côté de Susan, qui était en face de Lucy et à la gauche de Peter, assis en coin de table.

-Est-ce que tu te sens mieux, questionna Lucy.

-Beaucoup mieux, je te remercie, sourit Eva.

Edmund fit son entrée et se plaça à la droite de Lucy, il semblait exténué. Il avait passé la journée avec les loups à essayer de retrouver les traces du passage d'Evangeline pour trouver quelques indices mais il avait un peu neigé ce qui avait troublé les sens de la meute.

-As-tu trouvé quelque chose, lui demanda Peter.

-Oui, j'ai juste retrouvé une vieille montre près de la Rivière Rush, dit-il en cherchant l'objet dans sa poche.

Eva se figea instantanément à la vue de l'objet. C'était la vieille montre à gousset dont elle avait hérité de son grand-père. Normalement, elle devait être donnée à un fils mais comme ses parents n'en avaient pas eu, elle en avait hérité. Edmund lui donna la montre et elle le remercia. Elle la détailla, sur la montre était sculptée une rose et son nom de famille, "Montgomery" y était gravé en petites lettres presque illisibles.

-Je croyais l'avoir perdue, ça faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vue, s'émerveilla Eva en l'ouvrant pour y regarder l'heure.

Elle indiquait la mauvaise heure mais Eva s'en fichait. C'était le seul objet qui la raccrochait à sa famille et à son monde. Des servantes arrivèrent et déposèrent tout un tas d'aliments destinés au repas et ils commencèrent à manger.

-Alors que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence, s'enquit Eva.

-Pas grand chose, répondit Susan. On a surtout cherché à établir la paix entre les pays. Peter a fait créer une flotte, nous avons deux navires.

-C'est fabuleux, j'ai toujours pensé que Narnia manquait de bateaux !

-On a aussi fait agrandir notre armée, ajouta Edmund.

-Oui, mais pour l'instant elle ne nous sert à rien, intervint Lucy. Nous sommes en paix.

-Tu en es sûre, demanda le juste roi. Personnellement, je ne fais pas confiance aux Telmarins.

-D'accord, arrêtez vous deux, vous n'allez quand même pas vous disputer, les réprimanda Susan. Eva, pour fêter ton retour, j'ai décidé de faire un bal qui aura lieu dans trois jours.

-Sue, ce n'est pas la peine, commença Eva, embarrassée par le geste de son amie.

-Je dois avouer qu'elle a raison, la coupa Edmund. Tu fais des bals pour rien, il y en a au moins deux fois par mois et c'est tellement ennuyeux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, reprit Eva avant d'être une nouvelle fois coupée mais par Peter cette-fois ci.

-En plus, elle a besoin de se reposer. Et puis, tu ne peux pas inviter Archenland à venir ils seront sûrement très occupés par leurs festivités du printemps.

-Je me sens parfaitement bien, objecta Eva en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu m'as l'air un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, fit remarquer Peter.

-Ce n'est rien, riposta-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que si ! Ce n'est pas le moment de tomber malade parce que tu te surmènes, je préfère que tu te reposes on verra cette histoire de bal plus tard.

-Peter, je te rappelle que je viens de passer deux ans dans les montagnes, ce n'est pas un peu de fatigue qui va me rendre malade, argumenta la princesse passablement agacée.

Depuis quand Peter pouvait-il se permettre de se comporter comme s'il était son aîné ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ils avaient le même âge alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il à la traiter comme si elle avait dix ans ? Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée d'un faune. Il semblait dans l'urgence.

-Mes seigneurs, pardonnez-moi de cette soudaine entrée, commença-t-il, la voix tremblante.

-Que se passe-t-il, demanda le grand roi.

-Un village à l'Ouest de Beruna a été attaqué. Nous n'avons aucune information sur les assaillants mais nous savons qu'ils n'ont tué personne. D'après l'un des villageois, ils étaient à la recherche d'une jeune femme.

Tous les Pevensie tournèrent leur regard sur Eva qui, en les remarquant, sentit l'anxiété grandir en elle.

-Est-ce qu'on a des précisions sur la jeune femme en question, s'enquit Edmund, brisant ainsi le silence pesant.

-Aucune, dit simplement le faune.

-Merci pour la nouvelle, le remercia Susan en souriant gentiment.

Le faune fit une révérence rapide avant de quitter la pièce.

-Vous pensez que celle qui est recherchée c'est moi, demanda Eva, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Je ne crois pas vraiment aux coïncidences, répondit Edmund d'une voix monotone.

-Mais il y a des chances pour que cette fille ne soit pas toi !

-Tu es tellement naïve Lucy…

-Edmund, ça suffit, le gronda Susan.

-Quoi ?! Ne me dîtes pas que vous pensez que ces gens cherchent une autre fille qu'Eva, demanda-t-il énervé.

-Ce n'est pas notre priorité. Eva est ici à Cair Paravel donc elle est en sécurité, déclara Peter. Edmund, il faut que tu envoies une patrouille qui ira recueillir tous les témoignages et que tu fasses garder le château par trois autres patrouilles. Nous ne savons pas contre qui nous devons nous méfier alors dorénavant, personne ne sort du domaine sans être accompagné et armé, compris ?

Les quatre autres adolescents hochèrent la tête, légèrement effrayés par la nouvelle qu'ils venaient de recevoir et par les ordres de Peter. Si le grand roi avait pris autant de dispositions c'était que la menace était réelle mais aucun d'entre eux ne savait d'où elle venait.

* * *

_Bon, ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre mais j'ai fait de mon mieux! Peter commence à se montrer protecteur envers Eva et les ennuis ont décidé de pointer le bout de leur nez. Qui sont ces assaillants qui ont attaqué un paisible village? Est-ce qu'ils sont bien à la recherche d'Evangeline? Et est-ce que Lucy et Edmund arrêteront de se chamailler un jour? Lisez la suite pour le savoir!_

_Et n'oubliez pas: un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!_


	4. Préparatifs

_Désolée pour ce méga-retard, j'ai été très occupée par mes cours de danse et par mes devoirs, c'était l'horreur! Donc maintenant que j'ai réussi à trouver du temps pour finir ce chapitre, le voici!_

* * *

-Que pouvons-nous faire aujourd'hui, demanda Lucy.

Lucy et Eva se baladaient dans les couloirs du château pour tromper l'ennui, elles ne savaient pas quoi faire vu que tous les autres étaient occupés. Susan avait entamé les préparatifs du bal, Edmund était parti dès l'aube pour aller patrouiller et Peter avait disparu directement après le petit-déjeuner pour s'enfermer dans son bureau.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Eva. Il ne reste qu'une heure avant le déjeuner. Peut-être pourrions-nous aller aider Susan ?

-D'accord, je crois qu'elle est dans son bureau en train de s'occuper des invitations, expliqua Lucy.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent donc la direction du bureau de Susan et y entrèrent après avoir frappé à la porte. Susan se trouvait assise derrière son bureau et fixait de son regard soucieux deux feuilles de papier vierges.

-Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide Su, demanda la vaillante reine en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Eva fit de même en regardant les alentours, elle n'était jamais rentrée dans cette pièce. Le mur de gauche était recouvert d'une grande bibliothèque en bois de cerisier remplie d'ouvrages divers, sur celui de droite, il y avait une tapisserie représentant le jour du couronnement des Pevensie. Le bureau de Susan, placé au centre de la pièce était lui aussi fait en bois de cerisier et recouvert de papier de différentes couleurs, de diverses fleurs et de plusieurs morceaux de tissus. Au fond, il y avait une grande porte-fenêtre qui menait à une petite terrasse avec vue sur l'océan qui bordait Cair Paravel.

-Oh oui, accepta la douce reine. Pitié, dîtes-moi lequel de ces papiers conviendrait le mieux pour les invitations !

-Attends, tu as passé plus de deux heures sur les invitations, s'ébahit Eva.

-Susan est perfectionniste, lui chuchota Lucy.

Susan entendit tout de même son commentaire et fronça les sourcils.

-Et il y a de quoi ! Nous allons recevoir toute la cour d'Archenland, ceux-ci souhaitaient rencontrer la fameuse princesse de Narnia, ainsi que quelques lords telmarins et leurs familles. Maintenant, dîtes-moi lequel conviendrait le mieux.

Elle leur présenta deux feuilles qui, à première vue, étaient semblables mais l'une était blanche et bordée d'argent tandis que l'autre était de couleur crème et bordée d'or. Eva ne comprenait pas pourquoi Susan attachait autant de sens aux détails, elle faillit lever les yeux au ciel.

-Alors, les pressa Susan.

-Je pense que celle avec les dorures est mieux, en plus cette couleur fait penser à Aslan, ajouta Lucy avec un petit sourire.

-Tu as totalement raison, dit Susan en jetant la feuille argentée qui tomba au sol près du bureau. Je les ferais rédiger cet après-midi pendant que je m'occuperais de la décoration. Lucy, il faudra que tu viennes avec moi, et Eva tu iras au village avec Peter pour aller chercher du tissu pour nos robes.

-Et Edmund, demanda Lucy.

-Il ne revient que ce soir de sa patrouille, il est très occupé, tu sais. Alors maintenant, occupons-nous de la liste des invités !

-Mais, Susan, je croyais que nous recevions toute la cour d'Archenland, dit Eva.

-Oui mais aussi les gens importants de Telmar, lui rappela la reine.

Eva soupira silencieusement avant de passer sa main sur son visage. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarqué ? Lucy leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'enthousiasme de son aînée mais ne dit rien. Soudain, Eva vacilla et se rattrapa au bureau.

-Est-ce que ça va, demanda Susan. Peut-être que nous devrions t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Non, ça ira, j'ai juste eu un vertige, expliqua Eva en se ressaisissant. Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ce matin ça doit être pour ça.

-Tu devrais quand même t'asseoir, lui conseilla Lucy. Tu es toute pâle.

-Si tu veux, je peux envoyer Peter au village tout seul, proposa Susan.

-Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Occupons-nous de la liste de invités plutôt.

Eva força un petit sourire et Susan hocha la tête avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le bal. Lucy quant à elle n'était pas convaincu par l'explication de son amie et se demandait ce qui lui causait cet air malade. Elle avait pourtant l'air d'aller parfaitement bien la vieille.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et les quatre adolescents se mirent à table. Peter avait l'air dépité et au lieu de manger il remuait sans cesse sa purée, son coude était appuyé sur la table et soutenait sa tête.

-Peter, est-ce que ça te dérangerait d'aller au village pour moi tout à l'heure, lui demanda Susan.

-Pour y faire quoi, demanda-t-il à son tour.

-J'ai besoin de tissu pour que nos robes soient faites, et bien sûr Eva viendra avec toi, ajouta Susan persuadée que son frère acceptera sa demande.

-D'accord, soupira-t-il.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans le silence. Susan pensait à son bal, souhaitant qu'il se déroule à la perfection. Evangeline avait la migraine et n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle d'aller se coucher. Lucy s'inquiétait pour Eva qui paraissait au bord du malaise, ce que personne sauf elle ne sembla remarquer. Et enfin, Peter boudait toujours et ne mangea pas son repas.

Evangeline sortit du château et se dirigea vers les écuries où Peter lui avait donné rendez-vous pour qu'ils partent au village. Elle avait décidé de troquer sa robe contre un pantalon d'équitation, une chemise en lin blanche et une cape marron foncé. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux mais malgré ça, quelques mèches lui arrivaient devant les yeux. Peter était à l'entrée de l'écurie et sellait l'un des chevaux, tandis que l'autre était déjà prêt à partir. Il était vêtu de la même façon qu'Eva sauf que sa cape était noire.

-Est-ce que Susan t'as dit ce qu'elle voulait exactement, lui demanda Peter après avoir fini de sceller le cheval.

-Oui, elle m'a donné une liste. Franchement, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi elle s'implique autant.

-Elle a un côté perfectionniste, dit-il.

-Je sais, Lucy me l'a déjà dit, rigola Eva.

Peter afficha un petit sourire avant de lui passer la bride d'un des deux chevaux. Il avait la robe marron et la crinière un peu plus foncée, Eva reconnut le cheval qui l'avait ramenée à Cair Paravel. Elle le caressa brièvement avant de le monter. Peter monta à son tour sur son cheval qui était entièrement noir et ils se mirent en route.

-Peter, l'appela Eva.

-Oui ?

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais de mauvaise humeur ce midi, l'interrogea-t-elle.

-C'est juste qu'il y a eu un deuxième village attaqué, je n'aimerais pas que ça devienne une habitude, grogna-t-il.

-Je vois, peut-être que je devrais y aller et m'expliquer avec les gens qui attaquent ces villages.

-Surtout pas ! Si c'est toi qu'ils cherchent, ils ne te veulent pas du bien.

-Mais je ne peux pas laisser ces gens se faire attaquer, répliqua-t-elle. Et c'est mon devoir en tant que Princesse Guerrière de Narnia d'aller défendre mon peuple.

-Tu utilises ce titre seulement lorsqu'il t'arrange, remarqua-t-il en affichant un petit sourire.

-Oui mais avoue que j'ai raison, s'il y a encore des attaques je me dois d'y aller, insista Eva.

Peter acquiesça silencieusement et le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Ils trottinèrent simplement jusqu'à l'entrée du village. Eva ne savait même pas qu'il y en avait un tout près de Cair Paravel, Peter lui expliqua qu'il avait été bâti par les familles des domestiques qui vivaient dans le château et par certains domestiques qui préféraient résider avec leur famille.

C'était un petit village où se mêlaient habitations et petits commerces. Il y avait des humains qui avaient immigré d'Archenland et qui s'y étaient installé pour servir la famille royale mais il y avait aussi des faunes, des nains, des centaures et plein d'autres créatures magnifiques.

Peter et Evangeline entrèrent dans une petite boutique spécialisée en tissus, après avoir attaché leur chevaux à l'avant. C'était ici que les couturières du palais passaient leur commande. D'ailleurs, Peter se demanda pourquoi Susan n'avait pas demandé aux domestiques de remplir cette tâche. Une jeune femme se trouvait dans la boutique et faisait l'inventaire. Elle devait avoir la vingtaine, avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés et des yeux vert émeraude. Elle portait une longue robe violette recouverte d'un tablier blanc. Elle leva les yeux de son carnet en les voyant approcher et fut surprise de voir le Grand Roi dans sa boutique accompagné d'une jeune fille vêtue de vêtements d'homme.

-Oh, Votre Altesse, quelle honneur de vous recevoir, l'accueillit-elle en faisant une révérence. Je me nomme Maud. Que puis-je pour vous?

Eva sortit la liste de Susan de la poche de son pantalon.

-Bonjour, voici la liste de ce dont la Reine Susan a besoin, dit Evangeline en lui donnant le papier.

-Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous, demanda Maud de façon plutôt impolie.

Le ton de Maud désarçonna Evangeline et son teint vira au rouge quelques secondes plus tard. Peter ne l'avait jamais vu arborer cette expression et devina qu'elle était en colère, il intervint et la présenta avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

-Voici la Princesse Evangeline, elle séjourne à Cair Paravel.

-J'ai entendu parler de vous. Mais une princesse n'est-elle pas censée se vêtir de robes, la questionna Maud.

-Sachez qu'il est plus facile de faire du cheval en pantalon qu'en robe, argumenta Evangeline en haussant la voix.

Soudain, l'arrière porte s'ouvrit et une autre femme apparut. Elle semblait avoir la cinquantaine, ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en chignon et elle avait les mêmes yeux que Maud. Peter et Eva supposèrent donc que c'était sa mère. Elle les accueillit tous les deux chaleureusement.

-De quoi avez-vous besoin, leur demanda-t-elle.

-La Reine Susan aurait besoin de tissus pour la fabrication de robes pour un bal, expliqua Evangeline. J'en ai donné la liste à votre fille.

Evangeline afficha le sourire le plus faux de toute l'histoire des faux sourires. Bien sûr, la dame ne remarqua rien alors que Maud la foudroya du regard. Peter ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Pour lui, des filles qui se disputaient c'était la pire chose qui puisse arriver. Quelques fois, Susan et Lucy se disputaient, cela arrivait rarement mais lorsque c'était le cas, il préférait s'enfermer dans sa chambre en attendant que la tempête passe.

-Très bien, je les ferais apportés au château ce soir par ma fille.

-Merci, dit Peter.

Il prit Evangeline par le bras et l'entraîna dehors avant qu'elle n'ait une chance de se chamailler avec la jeune couturière.

-Cette fille… Je la déteste, s'emporta Eva en détachant son cheval.

-Calme-toi, je suis sur qu'elle…

-Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait autant manqué de respect, continua-t-elle de marmonner, le pire c'est que je ne lui ai rien fait !

Peter posa sa main sur son épaule et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui.

-Ne t'énerve pas, ce n'est rien, essaya-t-il de l'apaiser.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se calme, déjà qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se rende malade pour de telles choses. Peter détacha son cheval et ils montèrent en selle avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Ils passèrent par un sentier qui longeait le fleuve qui se jetait dans l'océan. Il était devant Eva et l'entendit l'appeler.

-Si tu continues à t'inquiéter parce que cette fille t'a…

Il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il entendit le cheval d'Evangeline hennir. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'Eva était tombée de son cheval et était allongée sur le sol. Peter descendit de son cheval le plus rapidement possible et se précipita à ses côtés. Il la cala contre son torse, sa tête reposait sur son épaule alors qu'il tentait de la réveiller. Sa respiration était aussi saccadée et difficile que lorsqu'il l'avait revue devant le château.

-Eva, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi, dit-il en espérant qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux.

Elle toussa et du sang commença à perler sur le rebord de ses lèvres, que lui arrivait-il ? Il sentit quelque chose de chaud et liquide sur sa main, en la relevant il remarqua qu'elle était tâchée de sang, du sang d'Evangeline. Peter ne savait plus quoi faire, était-elle en train de mourir, là, devant ses yeux ? Il décida de ne pas céder à la panique et de localiser la plaie. Il lui enleva sa cape, la posa près de lui et remarqua une tâche de sang à travers sa chemise qui grandissait à vue d'œil. C'était sa blessure à l'épaule !

-Mais Lucy l'a soignée, marmonna-t-il perdu.

Peter décida de la ramener au château, il allait la soulever quand il entendit des bruits de pas venant de derrière lui, en tournant la tête, il vit Aslan approcher. Le Grand Roi ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ça faisait près de trois ans qu'il n'était pas apparu. Le majestueux lion s'arrêta devant eux et souffla sur Eva. Peter baissa les yeux pour observer sa réaction. Quelques secondes plus tard, son teint redevint normal ainsi que sa respiration. Peter releva la tête pour remercier Aslan mais il avait disparu, il secoua la tête rapidement puis décida d'attendre qu'elle se réveille.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Eva prit une profonde inspiration puis se figea en remarquant qu'elle était dans les bras de Peter. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration sur sa peau et entendre son cœur battre. Elle rougit un peu avant de se ressaisir, se rappelant de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvé assis dans la neige au beau milieu d'un sentier ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était assise sur les jambes de Peter, qu'elle était adossée contre son torse et qu'elle était dans ses bras ?

-Wouah, trop de question à la fois, marmonna-t-elle sortant le jeune roi de ses pensées.

-Est-ce que tu vas mieux, lui demanda Peter, soulagé d'entendre sa voix.

-Oui je pense, dit-elle en passant sa main sur son épaule pour voir si elle avait encore mal.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Je te promets que ça ira. On ferait mieux de rentrer.

-Oh euh oui, tu as raison, balbutia-t-il en relâchant son étreinte.

Il regretta presque instantanément son geste. Il avait l'impression que si elle n'était pas dans ses bras, il ne pouvait pas la protéger. La princesse se releva doucement, épousseta la neige qui commençait à fondre sur ses vêtements et donc à les mouiller puis remit sa cape. Elle tendit sa main à Peter, il la prit et elle l'aida à se relever. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers son cheval.

-Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide ?

-Ca ira Peter, je t'assure. Ce que tu peux être chevaleresque, plaisanta-t-elle en remontant en selle.

-Je n'y peux rien milady, sachez que j'ai été éduqué de cette façon, dit-il en prenant une voix de chevalier servant.

Il fit une révérence et Eva rigola, il faut dire que Peter n'était pas du tout crédible lorsqu'il prenait cette voix. Il sourit, remonta sur son cheval et ils repartirent pour le château. Peter décida de rester auprès d'elle au cas où il lui arrivait quelque chose d'autre. Elle venait de rentrer à Cair Paravel, il n'allait plus la laisser partir.

Deux palefreniers les attendaient devant le château et prirent en charge leur chevaux dès qu'ils en descendirent. Puis l'un d'eux indiqua à Peter et à Eva que Susan les attendaient dans la salle des trônes qui y allèrent aussitôt. Susan était en train de donner des ordres tandis que Lucy était attablée et goûtait divers gâteaux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

-Oh, vous voilà enfin ! Où sont passés les tissus, s'enquit Susan en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Quelqu'un les fera apporter ce soir, répondit Peter. Je dois aller me préparer pour le conseil.

Susan hocha la tête et Peter sortit de la pièce.

-Et moi, je vais aller me changer, dit rapidement Eva en empruntant le même chemin que le Grand Roi.

-D'accord, mais reviens vite il faut que l'on prenne tes mesures pour ta robe !

Eva lui adressa un simple signe de main puis courut pour rattraper Peter. Il allait monter les escaliers quand elle l'aperçut.

-Peter, attends-moi !

Peter arrêta de marcher et pivota pour lui faire face. Eva s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service, lui demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

-Bien sûr, lequel ?

-Ne leur dis pas. A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé au retour, je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle. Tout le monde est déjà assez occupé avec les préparatifs du bal et je ne voudrais pas en rajouter.

-D'accord, accepta-t-il après y avoir réfléchi.

-Merci, t'es le meilleur, dit-elle avant de repartir en direction de sa chambre.

Elle laissa Peter qui sourit légèrement avant de monter le grand escalier qui menait à l'étage de son bureau, il devait encore résoudre cette histoire de villages attaqués. Son sourire disparut et laissa place à une mine renfrognée, des fois, il regrettait d'être le Grand Roi et d'avoir autant de choses à gérer.

Cela faisait un peu près cinq minutes qu'Eva était sur son piédestal et qu'une des couturières du château prenait ses mesures et elle sentait déjà que la journée allait être longue. Susan était en train de gérer la décoration de la salle, divers faunes défilaient avec des rubans qui pourraient être accrochés aux murs, des fleurs qui pourraient égayer la salle et d'autres décorations. Evangeline soupira lorsque la servante lui demanda de lever le bras, elle avait déjà une vingtaine de robes qui conviendraient toutes à ce genre d'occasion.

-Susan, est-ce que tu sais que j'ai déjà des robes ? Ce n'est pas la peine de m'en confectionner de nouvelles.

-Mais si, premièrement, tu as grandi en 3 ans, donc elles ne te vont plus, et deuxièmement, il te faut une robe spéciale !

Eva leva les yeux aux ciel et chercha Lucy de son regard ennuyé. Elle la trouva assise à une table en train de goûter à son millième petit gâteau. Il y a avait de la crème sur le bord de ses lèvres et elle arborait un air de dégoût à chaque nouvelle bouchée. La pauvre faisait une overdose de pâtisserie !

-J'espère que tout sera prêt à temps, souhaita Susan en souriant.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Je vais devoir réviser à fond pour les devoirs communs qui sont la semaine prochaine mais j'ai déjà commencé le prochain chapitre et j'essaierais de le mettre en ligne ce week-end. Laissez-moi vos impressions, vos critiques et vos conseils._

_Bisous, Sha3003_


End file.
